Persephone's Freedom
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Sakura is a med student. She has heard of the tale of Hades and Persephone, but soon learn of the unheard tale that came after.
1. Chapter 1

Many know the story of Persephone. Demeter's daughter, Hades wife. Goddess of spring, and Queen of the Underworld.

Persephone was the daughter of Demeter, her mother adored her. To the point where she wanted to protect her from everything. From all manner of pain, even the risk of pain. Demeter would not let her leave their home without the nymphs to guide her, Demeter would not allow any god to court her.

Persephone was beautiful, holding a beauty that could rival even Aphrodite, but because of her mother, Persephone was an unattained beauty. That is, until Hades laid eyes on her.

Just like many of the other gods, the King of the Underworld fell in love with the spring goddess; but unlike the other gods, Hades was cleverer and more ambitious than Persephone's would-be suitors.

One day while Persephone was in a field gathering flowers. Hades had lured her nymph's away with harpies. When Persephone was completely alone in the field, Hades suddenly appeared on his chariot, and stole the young goddess away from the surface, to his domain.

However, Persephone had nothing to fear. Hades had beautiful gardens grown for her. Magnificent gowns and robes made for her. And allowed her free reign in the Underworld, something her mother would never allow. Hades shown a side to Persephone that he showed to no other deity.

However, while Hades was still a king, there were certain things he still didn't know. Persephone was the first goddess he fell in love with. Therefore, he didn't how to love someone properly. So, in his selfishness, his desperation to keep her close, he tricked Persephone into eating six pomegranate seeds. Which tied her to the Underworld for six months.

Soon, they were married. Persephone was made Queen of the Underworld, where she ruled by Hades side.

Still, without Persephone on the surface, spring never came, no fruit was bare. The mortals began to die out. So, reluctantly Hades allowed his wife to return to the surface, for half a year, to be with her mother.

You have heard that legend, but you never heard what happened after, or what Persephone ever thought or felt.

An evil snake, desired Hades' power. To obtain it, he targeted the one Hades loved most, his wife.

Persephone, was torn between two world. The surface with her mother, and the Underworld with her husband. On the surface Persephone, played the obedient daughter for her mother. In the Underworld, she was Hades' wife.

Persephone loved both her mother and Husband. Despite his trickery, Hades was the only god who wanted to share his domain, who granted her freedom in his realm. She was his equal.

One day, during her time on the surface, the snake appeared before her, and began his twisted plan. He asked her Persephone if she was truly herself, or was she what everyone wanted her to be? And if Hades was truly as faithful and devoted to her as she was to him?

Persephone yelled at the snake. Telling him that she was free, and that Hades truly loved her.

Then the snake asked her why didn't he free her from the pomegranate's effects? If he truly loved her, why did he have to trick her to stay with him? That question did deter her for a minute, before saying it didn't matter, it couldn't be undone.

However, the snake begged to differ. He told her, there was a way to free herself of the pomegranate seeds that remained in her. When he offered to tell her, she refused… at first.

As her time on the surface continued. The snake's questions began to raise doubts. Why did Hades want to trap her? How was it different than what her mother did to her on the surface? Despite being married, despite being queen, Demeter refused Persephone any freedom.

The night before Persephone was to return to the Underworld, the snake appeared again. This time Persephone did ask, how she could be free of the pomegranate seeds? With a twisted smile, the snake gave her a peach.

The peach came from a tree that grew in the garden of Zeus. It was a fruit from the Underworld that bound her, a fruit from Olympus would set her free. The nectar of the peach would undo the roots that the seeds embedded within her, but the peach was simply half the equation. Once she ate the peach, she had to take her husbands sword and slit her belly open. That was the only way to extract the seeds.

As the snake left, he left one final question that left another doubt in Persephone's mind. Hades spent half the year without her. What made her believe he spent in alone?

The snake left nothing to chance. He sent a nymph to Hades. When Persephone arrived at her husband's palace, she saw a nymph upon him.

Hades never saw this nymph. She appeared from no where and started to shower him with affections, before he had the chance to deny her.

Imagine his horror, when his wife appeared as well, seeing what appeared to be an act of adultery. Heartbroken and angry, Persephone's wrath began with the nymph. She turned her into an herb. It did not end there.

Persephone began to scream at Hades, accusing him of being unfaithful. Instead of explaining himself, Hades was angered by Persephone's lack of fate, and the two began to argue. Their angered screams filled the palace. Soon the argument turned towards how Hades forced Persephone to come to the underworld. How he tricked her into eating the pomegranate seeds. Why did he force her, why didn't ask?

But proud Hades would not admit his mistakes. Saying that it didn't matter, she belonged there with him that the seeds were permanent. That was when Persephone told him she knew the seeds weren't permanent, that there was a way.

Hades demanded to know where she heard that, but instead of explaining, Persephone was more shocked to hear Hades lack of denial. There was a way; a way to give her an option. And he kept it from her.

After one last fit of screaming, Persephone ran to her room in tears and locked the door. Hades, seeing his wife in tears kept him from pursuing her. He felt guilty, he had unintentionally hurt his wife, over his pride. Something he promised he wouldn't allow to hurt her. Hades decided to let her sleep alone that night. The next day, he planned to apologize, and explain to her why he never took the pomegranate seeds from her… he would soon come to regret that decision.

That night Persephone's mind was made. She was tired of others deciding things for her. Tired of being smothered, being a decoration. She was tired of being loved by selfish people. She decided to run away.

Later after her husband fell asleep, Persephone snuck into his room and took his sword. She ate the peach the snake granted her. The nectar loosening the seeds. Then before she could change her mind, plunged her husband's sword into her stomach.

One by one, the six see fell onto the floor, with her blood. Persephone was free at last. She left the seeds, the sword, and her crown on the ground with her blood. Then left the Underworld, unaware of the true consequences that were to befall her.

As she went to the surface, her wound did not heal. She grew weaker and weaker. Until she collapsed. Then her body vanished leaving only her dress and jewelry.

When Hades awoke the next morning. He was horrified to find the seeds and his wife's blood staining the ground, next to his sword. Without another word he ran to the surface, desperate to find her, but it was too late. He found her dress, laying in a field.

Hades despaired, he roared into the sky, demanding to know who did this to the love of his life. That was when the snake appeared.

He laughed at the God's grief. Hades wrath was beyond words. The snake withheld the truth behind Hades' sword. If a god were to be mortally wounded, they would die and be reborn as mortal. They would become part of a reincarnation cycle that would last until the end of time. Which was why Hades didn't remove the seeds from Persephone.

The snake attacked the god. The two fought a gruesome battle that shook the earth. In the end Hades prevailed. He dragged the snake to Tartarus and threw him into the pit of eternal suffering himself.

Hades made a vow, to find Persephone to restore her godhood and memories. A search that took him millennia… until now.

**I love the story of Hades and Persephone. It's my favorite love story. So I decided to add another spin to it.**

**AngeLHearteD has an amazing Hades and Persephone Naruto fic, it made me one to try one of my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone's Abduction

_Persephone walked through the forest; she always liked those walks. The smell of the trees, the light that shone through the leaves, they were so relaxing. It'd be more relaxing, if she were alone. Behind her, not too close, but not far enough were flower nymphs. Her servants and bodyguards, even if they didn't look like they could fight. It wasn't like she disliked the nymphs, she just wanted a moment to herself for once._

_ As she walked, she saw an open field. It was simply full of grass… she should probably fix that._

_ "I'm going to that field," Persephone turned towards the nymphs, they simply bowed understanding her wishes._

_ She went into the large field, grass was fine, but she liked nature to have a little more color. With a wave of her hand, wild flower began to bloom. Mixtures of pink, blue, and yellow, creating a carpet of flowers. She noticed a lone tree, it would look nicer with some jasmine. With another flick of her wrist, vines grew over trunk of the tree, before sprouting small blooms._

_ She noticed a large rock, possibly twice her size. She smiled as she immediately thought of the next thing to grow. A different set of vines grew over the rock, as they grew larger they became more wooded, like trees. Then the wisteria flowers grew. They didn't have much of a scent, but they were beautiful, they made her think of grapes._

_ She then decided to grow another tree. Her favorite kind of tree. She held out her hand and a sproutl popped out of the ground. It grew into a sapling, then it grew larger and larger. The wood frosted white, the limbs branched out in all directions, before producing her the buds. Small, delicate, pink cherry blossom's bloomed on the tree._

_ Persephone couldn't help but admire her creation. This was her favorite type of tree to make, not just because the flowers matched her hair. There was something so pure about cherry blossoms. Something that made it more alluring than roses or lilies. This was her favorite part of spring. _

_ The wind swept through the field, stirring up the flower petals and the flowers scent. The tree provided cool shade. Persephone placed her hand on the tree, before resting her forehead against it and closed her eyes. She could feel the life she gave pulsing, like a heartbeat._

_ Everything felt so peaceful, maybe she could take a small nap here? Well, she could try, whenever she went to grow flowers the nymphs would chatter among themselves. Maybe she could try and block them…_

_ Persephone's eyes opened with realization. She couldn't hear the nymphs. She pulled away from the tree to look around, they were never that quiet. As she looked around she realized that her nymphs were nowhere to be seen._

_ Yes, nymphs liked to play pranks… on mortals. Never would they test the patience of a goddess, even Persephone. Where were they? They were under Demeter's orders to never leave her alone outside the temple._

_**Persephone**_

_ Was that wind? Persephone felt a chill run up her spine. Like someone was watching, someone who wasn't meant to guard her. She didn't like it, she wanted to go home._

_ The whinny of a horse shattered the silence. Persephone turned her head towards the other side of the field. Their, attached to four black horses, was a chariot as black as night. The horses weren't moving, their master had not commanded it. The rider that stood atop the black chariot, was hidden under a cloak, the hood hiding the upper part of his face; but Persephone could feel it. His gaze, his eyes were transfixed on her._

_ Who was he? How did he get so close without her hearing him? He couldn't possibly be mortal. Persephone felt tense, she felt like a deer staring at a mountain. Whoever, this was, he was there for her, and he wasn't leaving without her._

_ She saw his grip on the reigns tighten. She glanced at the edge of the forest. The trees were small and close together, no way could he fit his chariot. She was also closer, but he had four horses pulling his chariot. No way could she make it, even if she sprinted._

_ She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. He wasn't moving yet, maybe, if she took small steps first. Really small and slow steps, she could inch her way towards the forest. It probably wouldn't help, but any distance was better than nothing._

_ She took in a deep breath, gathered all her courage, as slowly slid her foot towards the forest. At that moment, he cracked the reigns, and the horses charged forward with several whinnies. Persephone turned and sprinted full speed towards the forest._

_ Her eyes kept going to the forest and back towards the speeding chariot. Her legs were going to slow, he was going to reach her. As the chariot sped closer, a thought surfaced in her distressed mind. Without time to think it through, she went along with it, he was almost there._

_ Just as the chariot approached her, her arm shot towards the ground the chariot was in front of. A large Oak tree erupted from the ground, becoming a barrier between her and her attacker. The black steeds immediately turned to avoid crashing. The chariot's course changed speeding away from Persephone. While he didn't crash like she wanted, it gave her time to run._

_ She was just about to vanish into the forest when a wall black flames erupted in front of her; completely blocking her escape. She dared to look back towards the hooded man. From under his hood, she saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Did he do this? She didn't have time to think it through, he turned his chariot around to charge at her again. Persephone panicked, what could she do? Her only exit was blocked by flames. She backed into the tree she had grown. That was when a new idea came to her. If she couldn't go to the forest she'd bring the forest to her._

_ She summoned up all the power she had and slammed her hands onto the ground. Tree's erupted around her, spreading through the field and around the chariot. The horses were forced to stop. The trees were too narrow for the chariot to go through. Persephone started to run in a different direction, hoping the trees could hide her._

_ She started to call for her nymphs, for help, but none of the appeared. Did he make them disappear? _

_ She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from him. Why was he attacking her, what did he want? Her heart was wracking in her chest, galloping a mile a minute. Then she heard actual galloping._

_ She glanced over her shoulder to see the hooded man was now on top of one of his black steeds. Quickly catching up to her. She looked forward to find a place to hide, she couldn't outrun the beast. She just needed to get out of his sight for a few seconds, just a few._

_ With another wave of her hand another tree grew instantly, between Persephone and her pursuer. He steered his horse effortlessly around the tree, and then pulled it to a halt. Persephone was no longer in his sight._

_ He dismounted the horse and started to stalk through the forest, "Persephone?"_

_ Persephone flinched, the first word he'd actually spoken was her name. Persephone glanced down, she was high on a sturdy tree branch, turned away from her pursuer._

_ "Persephone come out."_

_ The goddess placed her hands on her mouth, she didn't trust herself to keep perfectly quiet._

_ "Come on, Persephone, there's nothing to be afraid of," he coaxed, "I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I just want to take care of you."_

_ No thanks. Her thoughts snapped. She didn't know what he meant by that, and she didn't want to know what he meant._

_ "You're only making this harder," he said._

_ Good. Her thoughts bit bitterly._

_ "Don't you want to be free of your mother's protection?"_

_ What?_

_ "I know you want to be free. To go anywhere without your mother's nymphs following you. I understand. I know a place where you can be free to explore, to be yourself. I just want to take you."_

_ That did sound nice, but if he wanted to help her have personal freedom, why was he taking her by force? She couldn't trust whoever this was. She needed to get away. She slowly got up and started to creep down the branch. She saw the next tree over. _

_ She started to get ready to jump, when a voice whispered next to her ear, "Do you really think you can make that jump?"_

_ Persephone turned around, the last thing she saw was a pair of red eyes, then oblivion._

Sakura gasped as her eyes opened, she could see the dim light of dawn filtering through her window. She glanced at her alarm clock, 7:34. She had another two hours before her first class. She'd like to spend at least one of them sleeping. As she began to turn into a comfortable position, she felt something slid on her stomach. She looked, to see it was a book. She picked it up and used the dawn's light to glance over the cover.

**Greek Mythology**

Well, that explained the dream. She closed the book and placed it on her nightstand, before curling back into a comfortable position.

Her fading conscience lingered on the memories of her dream, _Poor Persephone, I wonder if that's how she really felt?_

_Persephone gasped, as his fingers trailed down her body. She clutched the sheets tightly, when she felt his lips press into her neck._

_ His fingers found her entrance, and they had entered her. He was driving her mad, just bringing her close to completion, only to pull out, leaving her incomplete._

_ "Please…" she finally broke. _

_ She felt him smirk against her skin, "Please what?" He gave her right nipple a flick, just to make it worse._

_ "Please…"_

_ "You need to be specific, Pet," he whispered in her ear before licking it, and then continued his ministration, "Tell me what you want."_

_ Persephone knew he was going to keep tormenting her until she begged. At the moment, she didn't care, her body was felt incomplete because of him. She needed to be whole, she needed him._

_ "I want you, Hades…"_

_ She heard him chuckle before bringing her into a deep kiss, when he pulled away, she could see his red eyes, the only light in their dark room, "If that's what my Queen wishes."_

_ She released a pleasure filled gasp, when she felt him enter her; not his fingers, his manhood. As he began his steady thrust, his arms pulled her closer. As his pace quickened, she tried to match him but couldn't, all she could do was hold on for dear life as he brought her higher and higher into pleasure. He started to shower her neck with kisses, finding her sensitive spot, he bit down._

_ "More… please…" she was almost there… just a few more thrusts._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura shot up in bed, her face was beet red. Really, she had to have that kind of dream in the morning?

Sakura left her house and went to her campus classes. She had only a few that day, so they were that stressful. After they were done, she went to the library, to work on her thesis. She loved the library, it was always so quiet, a nice place to just sit and read or work.

Soon she finally finished her thesis. She'd look over one last time tomorrow, then it'd be ready to turn in next week. She closed her laptop and textbooks. Put them in her red backpack and stood up.

_Persephone…_

Sakura froze; that sounded like the voice from her dream. The fear she felt in her dream began to spread in her chest; before she closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Then for good measure she whispered to herself, "Nice try nerves. You almost got me there."

She started walking towards the exit. That's all it was, nerves. Her thesis was a large portion of her grade and she wanted it to be good. She was just under stress because of that.

She was so busy reassuring herself she didn't notice the eyes that was following her.

Sakura walked through the campus, her mind drifted to her dream… Poor Persephone. Sakura always felt sorry for that goddess. Being forced to marry your kidnapper. It must had been so hard.

Sakura had a love for mythology. She would read those stories as a child. She still had some of her old books. Whenever, she felt stressed, she would read the stories of the Greek gods and goddesses, the monsters and heroes. Of course there were some stories she didn't like; such as Persephone and Hades.

The sound of something ripping, and things clattering caught Sakura's attention, along with the fact her back suddenly felt much lighter. She looked on the ground behind her, to her dismay all her things were on the ground. Her backpack had ripped and dropped her things.

"Aw man," she said annoyed. She squatted on the ground, quickly gathering up the loose papers, it would be a nightmare if the wind suddenly kicked up and carried her homework away. She noticed from the corner of her eye someone had squatted next to her and started to pick up her text books.

"Thank you," Sakura, didn't look up she had to make sure she got all her papers. After securing them safely in her binder, a hand reached out to her. Sakura took it, "Thank you…"

When she finally looked up to see who it was who helped her, she couldn't help but blush. He was handsome, sharp angles in his face. Black slicked back hair, and onyx eyes that stared directly into her jade ones.

She didn't know why, but he seemed familiar. Sakura doubted she'd ever seen him before, she was certain she'd remember meeting someone so handsome. She was pulled out of her daze when she felt his hand tighten around her. Not enough to hurt, but enough for her to realize she had been staring at him and holding his hand for, longer than it was appropriate.

"Um…" Slightly flustered she pulled her hand back and tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, um thank you…. I'm Sakura."

He didn't seemed fazed by her awkwardness, but Sakura was still mentally kicking herself for looking like a blathering idiot.

"Hn. Sasuke," He introduced.

"Um… thank you again," Sakura said. She realized he was holding the heavier of her possessions in his right arm, "I can't believe my backpack broke like that. Well, I'm going to the campus store now. Their backpacks are cheap, but they should suffice until I get home, so I'll be taking…"

"I'll carry them," Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura looked concerned, "Are you sure, you don't have to, I…"

"You can't carry all this by yourself," Sasuke simply said.

"Well, let's go then."

After a ten minute walk through the campus, they arrived at the store. Sakura bought the first backpack she saw and relieved Sasuke of her issues. They stood in front of the store, "Again, thank you, you didn't have too."

"Hn."

Sakura couldn't help but be curious of the stranger, he didn't speak much. Still Sakura couldn't help but feel drawn towards this handsome stranger. Maybe…

"Do you want some coffee?" Sakura asked meekly.

Sasuke just looked at her.

"It would be rude of me to not offer you something after you carried my heavy textbooks and laptop all the way here. I know a great coffee shop… It'll be my treat?"

For a few seconds, Sakura just felt awkward, until Sasuke finally, "Okay."

Sakura mentally cheered. So, she lead him to a coffee shop. They sat down and talked. Well, she mostly talked. Sasuke just seemed to listen. Sakura finally asked him some questions.

"So, are you a student here?"

"No," he glanced out the window, there was a large view of the University hospital, "I'm here on business."

"Do you live far away then?"

"I wouldn't say far," Sasuke said taking a sip from his coffee, "Normally these trips are dull," he looked at her as he sipped, "This one… not so much."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. The way he looked at her… Focus, focus, focus, don't be easy!

"So," Sakura quickly changed the subject, "I'm studying to be a doctor."

"You want to cheat death?"

"To postpone it, to give people more time," Sakura said, "We never have as much time as we think we do. People should try live, to make fulfil their dreams, do right by their love ones, fix any regrets. Don't you have any regrets?"

Something flashed in his eyes, "Just one."

Before Sakura could ask, Sasuke pulled out his ringing phone and scowled. Sakura got a glimpse at the caller ID: Old Bat. Yikes, she hoped that wasn't his mother.

"Of course she calls me now," he muttered under his breath.

"Problem?"

"I need to take this," Sasuke said.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you," Sakura said getting her backpack.

"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow, the same time?" The sudden question caused Sakura to look up in surprise. He wanted to meet her again? She was under the impression he was bored. Maybe she did catch his interest.

"Well, I can't tomorrow, my class schedule is busy," Sakura said, "What about the day after tomorrow?"

"That's fine," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Sakura slightly blushed, "See you Thursday then."

"See ya." Sasuke watched her walk away. Her long pink hair swaying back and forth. His fingers itched to run through those locks, again.

His phone rang again, same caller. He sighed in annoyance before answering, "What?"

"Well?" The woman's voice asked.

"Well, what?" He asked knowing full well, it would irritate her.

"Did you find her or not!" She screamed at the other end. His eyes went back towards the door Sakura just walked through.

"Not yet."

"Then hurry up."

"Don't try and push it," Sasuke warned.

"You're the one who lost her!"

"You smothered her," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Did you honestly think she didn't want to get away from you too?"

He heard her take a breath, "Let's not fight. We agreed to pull our resources to find her, we both lost her."

"I know, even if I do find her, I can't just take her like last time. This time I'll try something… different."

_Persephone could hear wheels turning and horses neighing. She felt the settle sway of a vehicle moving, and she felt the embrace of a warm body against her own. She actually felt very comfortable._

_ The motion stopped. And she felt herself being moved, she felt warm and secure, until it reached in her mind, that she wasn't in her bed. Her eyes shot open. She saw the black hooded man's chest, and the fact that he was carrying her away._

_ In an instant she began to kick and thrash. Her sudden movement caused her to fall to the ground she scrambled up, before she could run the man grabbed her again._

_ She began to pound her chest, screaming, "Let me go!"_

_ In her struggle his hood finally came off; she stilled, her eyes widened at the face of her abductor, "H… Hades?"_

Sakura jolted forward in bed. Her mind replaying her dream. Hades' face was different than she'd thought it be, in fact it looked exactly like, "Sasuke?"

**I have a question about the genre selection in Fanfiction. What's the difference between Fantasy and Supernatural?**


	3. Chapter 3

First Date

_Persephone landed on the ground with a gasp. She finally managed to scale the grand palace wall. Now to find the gates and go back to the surface. She ran down the trail, hoping it wouldn't lead to Tartarus._

_ She didn't care if he was a king. Persephone wasn't staying. No matter how much Hades commanded it. She ran for a few seconds, only for her path to be obscured by black flames._

_ She looked behind her to see the king of the Underworld standing a few feet behind her. How did he sneak up on her?_

_ Persephone glared at him. She refused to be intimidated, by his power or position. Hades looked at her, he didn't yell or hit her, like she expected. He simply wrapped an arm around her and escorted her back to the palace, as though she was his lover._

* * *

Sakura sat with Sasuke at the coffee shop. Their coffee shop meet ups had gone on for about two weeks now. They would talk about random things. How Sakura's classes are going, her favorite subjects, her favorite kind of music.

"There's a new exhibit at the art museum," Sakura noticed a flyer posted on the wall of the coffee shop. Sasuke took notice.

"Have you been to the museum before?" He asked.

"No," Sakura admitted, "I've been too busy."

Sasuke looked back at her, "Are you busy this weekend?"

Sakura felt her heart speed up. Was he asking her out?

"Well," Sakura said, "I might be if I finish my essay tonight, why?"

"I thought it would be nice if we went," Sasuke said simply.

Sakura felt giddy, she tried her hardest not to show it. She didn't want to look desperate, "Well, I have always wanted to go, and I guess it would be fun if we both went. So, yeah we should go."

"Okay," Sasuke said, "I'll pick you up Saturday, then we'll-…"

"No." The word just burst out of Sakura. It surprised Sasuke… and honestly it surprised her. She didn't know why, but she recalled that dream.

"I mean," she quickly said, "I'd rather we meet there. Don't trouble yourself on my account." Sakura mentally slapped herself. What was she saying? Was he going to cancel now?

Sasuke didn't seemed disturbed, "Alright, I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Sakura said relieved, "Awesome."

* * *

Sakura was looking through her closet. Trying to find the best outfit for her date with Sasuke. It wasn't a meet up at a coffee shop, it was a real, first date… or at least she hoped it was.

She needed something, nice, but not formal, casual but not trashy. She was going to an art museum, so she needed to look decent.

_I'll pick you up…_

Why did she react like that? She would have been fine with him picking her up and dropping her off, right? However, when he said that, she remembered that dream; where he was Hades and she was Persephone.

What was wrong with her, did she have a secret fear of men or something? Did she think every guy was going to kidnap her? She took in a deep breath, maybe she was just being cautious. She honestly didn't know that much about Sasuke. But that's what meeting up at the coffee shop and going on a date was for. Getting to know someone to see if you like them.

Besides, Sasuke didn't seem to upset about it.

She wasn't going to worry about it. She was going to relax. Spend the day with Sasuke and see what he's like. She was well aware his looks drew her in, but she had to be smart and get to know him before getting into a real relationship or see if he really wanted a relationship. She knew she was overanalyzing at this point.

Right now, she knew that, she was interested in Sasuke and wanted to get to know a little more about him. She would focus on that.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car in the museum's paid parking lot, before going to wait by the entrance. He arrived a bit early, so Sakura wasn't there yet. He sat on a bench outside and pulled out his phone.

There were a couple missed messages by the old bat. He deleted those without a second thought.

There was another message, under the label 'kid.'

**Did you find her?**

Sasuke could practically hear her voice and imagine her face. He wouldn't tell the old bat yet. The kid however…

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up, he was very good at hiding his emotions. He needed to especially now. Sakura was wearing a red tunic like top over a pair of blue jeans. A purse slung over her shoulder and her hair was in a loose braid. She looked gorgeous.

Once again Sasuke had to suppress the urge to gather her in her arms. He needed to show restraint, he didn't want to scare her… again.

"You arrived," Sasuke said.

"Did I make you wait?" Sakura asked.

"Not long," Sasuke confirmed putting her worries at ease, "Let's go," he stood up and they both walked in.

The museum had modern and classic art. Sasuke preferred the later, it felt like modern was just splashing color on a canvas and not putting in any effort. They spent the first half of the date looking at modern art.

The museum had also had small café in it, so that visitors could rest and eat. Although they weren't allowed to take their food and drink into the museum.

They decided to take a break and sit at the café. Sasuke was looking through the menu when Sakura made a small noise, like she was suppressing a gag. Sasuke looked up, "Are you okay."

Sakura's face flushed in embarrassment, "I'm fine. I just saw one of their choices and…"

"If you don't like it, don't get it," Sasuke said.

"I won't trust me," Sakura said, "I really hate pomegranates."

Sasuke's eyes almost widened, "You don't like pomegranates?"

"Well… I don't know," Sakura said, "I don't think they taste bad, but every time I put a pomegranate seed in my mouth, I just… It makes me sick for some reason. I gag and spit them out."

Sasuke went back to the menu to hide his expression. Her current reaction to pomegranates was probably his fault… Okay it was completely his fault.

* * *

After their lunch they went to the historic art collection. Sakura was amazed by all the statues and paintings. Honestly, she preferred that to modern art.

Her favorite was landscape paintings. There was just something about how an artist captures a landscape on paint, that was so much more whimsical than when it's captured on a photo. More alive.

They went to an exhibit that had renaissance paintings. As they walked through the halls, Sakura noticed a painting of a busy street. Full of people going on with their day, during a time long past.

"That looks interesting," Sakura caught Sasuke's attention as she managed to lead him to the painting. Sasuke didn't protest, so she assumed he was interested as well.

Sakura examined the painting, this was how people captured moments in their time. An artist stopped and painted his street in his hometown. Sakura wondered why this artist painted this street. Was he trying to be famous? Was he practicing his painting skills? Maybe he just loved to paint and wanted to capture this busy street.

She looked at the people that were in the painting. There was a man carrying a chicken, there was a woman carrying hay, and another woman carrying a basket of apples, she had pink hair too. She kinda looked like…

"Ngh," Sakura grunted when a sharp pain in her head.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice called out in concern. Sakura took deep breaths, in, out, in, out. Finally the pain faded and she stood up straight.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, although she couldn't understand where that headache came from. She needed to distract Sasuke, she didn't want to ruin the date, "Say don't you think that woman in the painting…" Sakura trailed off when she realized the pink haired figure was gone.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked looking at the painting.

"Um…" What was Sakura going to say? That there was a woman in a painting that looked like her? That would make her sound crazy, "The one carrying hay, do you think she might had been a farmer?"

"Probably," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, probably," Sakura began to walk away, this was getting awkward, "Let's look at the other paintings."

As Sakura walked away, Sasuke looked back at the painting. For a brief second, his eyes flashed red, and the pink haired figure, reappeared in the spot she once was.

After they finally finished their tour of the museum, they went to the gift shop. Sakura actually wanted to go. Sasuke didn't say much. Honestly, Sakura didn't really know that much more about Sasuke.

Did he not like her? Did he think she was boring?

Sakura still felt awkward around him. She didn't dislike Sasuke, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be around a guy who kept making her feel awkward?

She stopped when she noticed some bracelets. Gift shop, bracelets weren't exactly sparking with gold, but the ones they had were pretty.

The had woven bands, that were adjustable, but what drew her eye was the cherry blossom shaped, rose quartz. It was so cute.

"What are you looking at?"

Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's voice, she nearly jumped. She turned to see him approaching her, "Oh, Sasuke, I was…"

Sasuke looked at the bracelet, "You like things like that?"

"Well, yeah," Sakura said, "I think it looks cute."

After a minute of silence, Sasuke picked up one of the bracelets and went to the cashier. Sakura just stood there and watched him pay for it. Feeling shocked. Once it was paid for, Sasuke went back to her and slipped it on her wrist.

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. When he adjusted the strap to fit her wrist, he held her hand for a second before letting her go. She couldn't help but miss the larger hand, wrapping around hers.

"Thank you, um, you didn't have to," Sakura said.

"I wanted to," Sasuke said. Then after another moment of silence, "I had fun today," Sasuke's confession brought relief to Sakura. Maybe he was just as nervous as her. She did hear somewhere that, first dates were always awkward.

"I had a nice time today to," Sakura said. She gave him a smile.

Soon, they said their goodbyes, and Sasuke watched her walk away. It was hard, watching her walk away. However, seeing her smile at him, accepting a gift from him… made it worth it. It was so much better than before.

_Hades placed the necklace on Persephone. It was made of gold and diamonds, fit for a goddess, a queen. Persephone didn't stop him from adorning her body with jewels and beautiful robes, but they didn't make her smile._

_ Once it was secured, Persephone took a step back, looking away from him. She never made eye contact, unless she had to._

_ Hades let out a sigh, she still wasn't happy._

_ "Are we done?" The goddess asked, trying to be dismissed so she could leave his presence._

_ "What do you want?" Hades asked, "Just name it and its yours."_

_ She glared at him, "I want, to go back to the surface!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Makaria

_ Persephone breathed heavily. It was finally over. The crying of her new child was proof. Being a goddess didn't make giving birth easy. She did her best to sit up in the bed, the pain of childbirth still in her abdomen._

_ "Here is your daughter your majesty," The servant nymph who handled the delivery carefully handed the newborn goddess to the queen. Persephone took her new daughter into her arms and held her gently. She was a mother now, as the goddess of spring, Persephone was a goddess of life and fertility. Many couples prayed to her, asking for a child. Never had she had one of her own._

_ She looked down at the baby. She had calmed down enough to stop crying. Although she was still whimpering. Persephone was tired, but she couldn't help but smile, as she gave her child her name, "Makaria."_

Sakura walked through the university hospital halls, feeling grim. This wasn't going to be a fun day of training. That day, they were taking someone off life support. That day, they were going to let someone die. An old man in his eighties, he could no longer breathe on his own anymore. The doctors did everything, they could, but the old man's body could no longer function as intended. So, his family as well as the old man, gave their consent, to take him off life support and… end it…

Sakura knew the body had limits. She knew there were times the doctors couldn't save everyone. She knew that when it's truly time to die, you have to accept it. But that didn't make it any easier. They were going to take him off life support and let him suffocate… Doctors took an oath to never cause harm. It would probably be more merciful to give him something that would kill him quickly, but that went against their vows. They were doctors, not executioners.

Sakura's hand clenched the coat she wore when the room came into view. God, this was going to be so hard.

As she approached the door, her hand reached out towards the knob trembling.

Only for it to turn on it's own. Sakura looked to see who opened the door. It was Shizune, the doctor Sakura was learning from.

"Sakura," Shizune said, "Sorry you need to move back."

Without protest Sakura took a step back as Shizune moved into the hall, behind her someone was wheeling a table past them, with a drap, clearly over a dead body. Sakura knew immediately it was the elderly patient.

"You did it without me?" Sakura felt partially relieved, but also mad. She had to witness this, to try and get experience.

"No," Shizune said, "He passed away in his sleep last night."

Sakura looked at her surprised, "Really?"

Shizune nodded. "Apparently, it really was his time. At least this way was painless," Shizune began to walk away, "Almost like someone took pity on him."

As Sakura watched Shizune walk away, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye, moving in the room. It must had been one of the relatives. Sakura turned to face them completely, to give her condolences… but the room was empty.

She had heard stories of doctors seeing ghosts right after a patient died, but she didn't have time to think about ghost stories, maybe someone just left a window open and the curtain moved. So, Sakura went off, to do her training.

Unaware, someone walked out of the room that was just empty.

Sakura spent most of her day at the hospital, then she went back to the campus for some classes. Sakura didn't know why, but she felt like someone was watching her. The whole day, while she was studying, eating lunch, or taking notes in class. Sakura felt like someone was watching her.

No matter how much she tried to shake it, she felt like someone was following her. It put her a little on edge. She didn't even feel safe to go to the bathroom. She only went when she knew there were other women in other stalls.

She tried to make herself relax. She was meeting up again with Sasuke. She didn't want to look paranoid.

Sakura was washing her hands in a public bathroom. As she lathered the soap onto her hand, she noticed a new figure in the mirror. Another girl, about her age, was standing behind her. Her hair was black, and she was wearing red glasses. She was staring at Sakura. It made her a little uncomfortable.

Sakura started to rinse the soap off, "You know, there are other sinks, I'm not hogging the only one."

The girl didn't respond verbally. Instead she went to the sink next to Sakura and started to wash her own hands. Sakura tore out a few paper towels. She dried her hands as she walked and threw them away, quickly forgetting the strange girl with glasses.

Finally, the last class ended. Sakura smiled as she went to the park. They agreed to meet up there that day. It was a change from the coffee house.

She walked down the gravel road, surrounded by trees and grassy fields. Sometimes on her days off she would got to the park and enjoy the sunshine, maybe a picnic… maybe Sasuke would like that, maybe that could be their next date.

She saw Sasuke sitting on a bench, waiting for her. She hoped she didn't make him wait too long. She slightly quickened her pace to get to him, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura, "Sakura." He stood up to meet her.

"You won't believe the day I had," Sakura decided to break the ice. However, Sasuke suddenly looked behind Sakura. Confused, Sakura turned to see… nothing. There was nothing behind her, "Is something wrong?"

"Sakura, can you wait here for a few minutes?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess," Sakura said still confused.

"Sorry, I need to check something," Sasuke walked past her and went into the tree line. Sakura decided to sit on the bench Sasuke just sat on and pulled out a textbook. Might as well get a little reading done, while she waited.

Sakura read the assigned chapter, but when she finished her chapter, she realized that Sasuke was gone for more than a few minutes. She put her book back and decided to go look for him. He didn't ditch her, did he?

Sakura went into the tree line. In the direction Sasuke went. As she walked, she noticed some of the trees didn't have leaves. That was odd, it was summer. It was almost as if they were dead.

"… It's not fair!" A voice shouted in the distance, startling Sakura.

"I told you I'd handle it," the second voice, she recognized as Sasuke. Sakura went in the direction of the two voices.

"So, you're the only one who gets to see her, I can't?"

"It's not like that and you know it!" Sasuke's voice was stern, on the verge of yelling. Sakura turned a tree and found the source of the voices.

"Then what is it like? I haven't seen her in-…"

"Sakura!" Sasuke quickly said noticing the rosette, the other person flinched and turned around. It was the girl from the bathroom, the one with the glasses. She looked surprised to see Sakura.

"You're the girl I saw in the bathroom," Sakura said, before turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke, who is this?"

"This is Sarada," Sasuke introduced, "She's my sister."

That quickly squashed the fledging thought that Sasuke had another girlfriend. Sakura looked at the girl, she did look similar to Sasuke. Sakura smiled and held out her hand for a handshake, "Nice to meet you."

Sarada just frowned and looked away. Sasuke sighed, he pulled Sakura away for a moment. Sakura felt a little rejected, "Did I do something?" She didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with Sasuke's sister.

"It's not like that," Sasuke sighed, "Sarada's a little overprotective sometimes."

She would imagine, Sasuke was handsome, Sarada probably didn't want a girl who was only interested in her looks, "Well, I'd like to talk to her, maybe I can get her to like me."

"I have to take her home," Sasuke sighed, "She's not supposed to be here."

"Alright," Sakura nodded.

"I'll buy us lunch next time," Sasuke offered to make up for what happened.

"Okay, thanks," Sakura said. So Sasuke left to take Sarada home. So, Sakura went home as well. The feeling of being watched was gone. It must had been Sarada, spying on her brother's new girlfriend. Trying to make sure she was worthy. She really hoped Sarada was just a little overprotective and not some crazy stalker.

As she thought more about her, she thought about the girl's family resemblance to Sasuke. Same black hair, same black eyes, although the eyes were hidden behind a pair of red glasses.

Sakura passed one of the mirrors she had hung in her apartment. She took notice of her cat shaped eyes… Now that she thought of it, weren't Sarada's eyes shaped like that too?

Sasuke drove the car, carrying him and Sarada home. The ride was quiet, awkward. Sarada hadn't spoken since they left.

Sasuke sighed, it was hard, sometimes, dealing with her, "I told you she wouldn't remember."

"I know…" Sarada said.

"I'll… I'll make her remember again somehow," Sasuke promised. Sarada didn't speak at first.

"I was doing my job, I happened to see her at the hospital," Sarada explained, "It had been so long… I just wanted to see her again."

Sasuke pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park. He then reached over and pulled the girl into a hug.

"I understand," Sasuke said, "Makaria."

**Hades was not famous for having as many kids a Zeus. That didn't mean he didn't have any. He had a few, the most famous (I think) and most suitable for Sarada was Makaria. Makaria was a goddess of death. Along with Thanatos she granted mortals death, but she granted merciful deaths. Painless starts into the afterlife, like passing away in ones sleep.**

**I based this chapter off my own grandfathers death. He couldn't breath on his own anymore, so he gave his consensus to be taken off life support and finally end his life. But God was merciful and let him pass in his sleep the night before. RIP grandpa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wager

"This is amazing," Sakura said looking into the aquarium, "If only it were this easy to actually see under water."

Sasuke stood next to her, blank expression ever present.

"There's a hammerhead shark," Sakura said, "I wonder if it's hard to see with their head shaped like that."

"It isn't," Sasuke said, "They're not just called hammerheads because of their shape. The swing their heads back and forth, looking for prey, like hammers."

"You're a shark expert?" Sakura asked.

"My brother is," Sasuke answered.

"You have a brother?" Sakura asked.

"Two," Sasuke answered, "One of them works with marine life."

"I bet he would the aquarium," Sakura thought.

"Hn."

"Let's go to the jelly fish exhibit next," Sakura took his hand and gently led him, "They even have ones that glow in the dark."

Sasuke watched her excitement as she led them to a different part of the aquarium. He couldn't help but slightly tighten the hold on her hand. His expression didn't show it, but he was happy. Happier than he's been in so long.

Seeing her smile had been bliss. How he loved this pink haired woman. He wanted to hold her close, kiss her, claim her, love her with all his being.

But he couldn't yet.

As far as she was aware, she was a mortal woman. Taking home, would terrify and confuse her, even more than the first time he did it.

He knew he needed to tell her the truth eventually. That she was a goddess. That she was Persephone. That she was his wife.

At the moment that would only serve to make him look like a madman. He was trying to win her over. Win back her love and trust, and when the time came to reveal the truth, hopefully it would be easier.

_"This needs to stop," Hades grumbled, as he entered his throne room. A kicking and screaming Persephone, was slung over his shoulder._

_ "Put me down!" She screamed as she banged her fists against her back, "Put me doooow-…" Hades dropped her on the floor, feeling his patience run out. He had just caught her trying to run away again._

_ Persephone picked herself up, brushing the dust of her robes. Some King, treating her like this. She tried to storm out of the room, but the doors shut themselves before she could leave. Clearly he wasn't done with her. _

_ When she turned she glared daggers at him._

_ "When are you going to stop this nonsense?"_

_ "Nonsense? You kidnapped me," Persephone snapped, "I'm not one of your subjects! I don't have to stay here!"_

_ "I have not harmed you while you stay here," Hades reminded._

_ "That doesn't matter! I'm not a pet to be kept and pampered."_

_ "So, you're just your mother's pet?" Hades asked._

_ Persephone's hand shot out to slap him, but the king caught her wrist. Persephone looked up at him. She didn't realize she was about to hit him until his hand caught her wrist. She looked at him fearfully. He was going to be mad, this time he might actually hurt her._

_ Hades looked at the goddess, fear evident in her eyes. He sighed. He didn't want this. He didn't want a marriage like his brother and his wife. He needed some way to get her to trust him._

_ "How about a wager?"_

_ Persephone looked at him confused._

_ "A wager?"_

_ "Yes," Hades said, "If you complete the terms of the wager successfully, I'll let you go."_

_ Persephone looked at him suspiciously, "What are the terms?"_

_ "You stay, for six months," Hades addressed, "You don't try to run away. When I call on your company, you'll spend time with me. For six months. Complete this and you can return home."_

_ Persephone narrowed her eyes, "I won't sleep with you."_

_ "You won't have to," Hades stated, "Just eat dinner with me. Talk to me. It's not that hard."_

_ Persephone gulped, "And if I break these terms and you win?"_

_ "You'll marry me and stay with me forever!"_

_ Persephone almost refused right then and there. However, she thought. Say she did escape back to the surface. What was stopping Hades from doing it again? Hades was famous for his persistence and patience. He could wait a decade, a century for her to lower her guard again and kidnap her. Then this cycle would just begin again._

_ Wagers between deities were never taken lightly. If she won, she could live in peace, free of him forever, but if she lost… _

_ Persephone took in a breath before she spoke again, "You can't hurt me while I'm here. If you do, I win and I go home, no matter how many months are left."_

_ "The same for me," Hades stated, "Raise a hand against me, then you're mine forever."_

_ That would make this much harder. He was infuriating, but…_

_ "I-I agree to those terms," Persephone said, this was the only way out. As a goddess she had to keep her word, and so did he. Even more so as a king._

_ He released her wrist and held out his hand. Persephone gathered her courage and took his hand and shook. Cementing the wager between gods._

"Wow, they're so pretty," Sakura admired the jellyfish. Sakura's voice snapped him out of his memory.

Sakura seemed entrance, but Sasuke wasn't fond of those creatures. Why his brother thought to make those stinging things were beyond him.

"They look like spun glass," Sakura commented.

"Some of those are poisonous," Sasuke stated.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. If only he could get her to make that sound anytime he wanted.

This was hard. Her being so close, yet he had to hold back so much. He had to hide who he truly was, who she truly was. Yet at the same time, she smiled and laughed so innocently that made him so happy. It was torture and pleasure.

It was hard, but he could do.

He was a king and a god after all.

**I remembered the wager. This was an idea for another fanfic, I attempted before, but never got to completing. Hades and Persephone partake in wager, if Persephone wins, she goes free, if Hades wins, she marries him. Despite what many think, Hades isn't the devil. He doesn't make mean deals.**


End file.
